


Playtime

by furchte_die_schildkrote



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (including a good amount of self-loathing!), Bondage, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Captivity, Dirty Talk, Extra Treat, Facials, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mind Rape, Oral Sex, Plus background general lukascest and a specific father/son mention, Submission, Training, Uncle/Nephew Incest, beholding kink, evan is such a good little whump-bucket, the beginning of anal at the end, victim shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/pseuds/furchte_die_schildkrote
Summary: Evan is the Lukas family's newest toy. Peter decides to share him with Elias.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Evan Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas, Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



> Happy nonconathon, anysin! May all of your faves are brutalized to your liking. :D
> 
> It's not explicitly stated, but Evan is around 15 or 16 here.

Evan’s chest tightens as he hears the creaking of wood and footsteps on the stairs. His muscles tense in futile preparation to run, fight back, as if his position were not hopeless. He is chained to the floor of the lounge—naked, ass up on display, arms tied tight behind his back, face pulled tight against the floor, legs spread wide to show off his plugged ass to whoever walks into the room. Ready for use.

His heart starts to race when he hears his uncle Peter’s light, bouncing voice echo down the hall. Of all of his family, Peter is the one who takes the most pleasure in hurting him.

“You’re going to love him,” he hears Peter say. “I can’t remember the last time he enjoyed breaking in a new toy so much. Tight ass, pretty face, and he looks amazing with a cock in him.”

Evan begins to struggle uselessly at his restraints as he hears the jiggling of keys in the door’s lock.

“This is very generous of you, Peter,” says a man whose voice he doesn’t recognize. “Your family has never shared one this new with me before. You said he was initiated less than a week ago?”

“He still cries when you fuck him open,” Peter laughs as he pushes open the heavy door. “But we’ll have him moaning like a proper whore in no time. Quick learner, that one. Honestly, he’s the best piece of ass I’ve had in a long time.”

Evan tries to look behind himself to see who is with Peter, but the collar around his neck is chained so closely to the floor that he can hardly move his head.

“Evan, we have a guest,” Peters says as he crouches down next to Evan to unfasten the short chains that tether him to the floor. Evan’s muscles give out as soon as he unchained. He collapses, stiff and sore from being forced to hold the position for so long. “I expect you to be on your best behavior.”

Evan nods, knowing what is expected of him. Kneel. Stay silent. Await a command from Peter.

He flounders on the floor, struggling to maneuver with his arms still tied tight behind his back. Finally, he manages to rise to the kneeling position he has been trained to hold. He relaxes his shoulders as much as he can with his arms still bound, tring to appear easy and pliant, like a good toy. His soft cock rests atop his closed legs; he is not allowed to hide. He bows his head even as he shifts self-consciously, eyes warily glancing up at the unknown man who now sits reclining on a sofa next to Evan.

Evan feels painfully exposed before the two men, his body on offering to them like he were a trinket up for auction. He longs to hide cover himself with his hands and scurry off somewhere safe and private, held back only by the bindings on his arms and his tenuous strands of willpower.

Peter pulls Evan to his feet and then sits in the sofa next to Elias, dragging Evan into his lap.

“Who is he?” Evan whispers to Peter as Peter begins casually groping at him.

Peters grabs a handful of Evan’s hair and pulls tight, making Evan yelp even as his own voice remains friendly and calm. “This is Elias Bouchard, a very powerful friend of the family. I have never been a particularly gifted host, so I figure you can provide him with some hospitality.”

Evan does not answer, his eyes fixed on the man next to them—Elias—even as Peter’s grip remains tight in his hair, even as he can feel Peter begin to grow hard, his clothed cock pressing against Evan’s naked, plugged ass. In return, Elias’s eyes bore into Evan, and Evan feels goosebumps break out across his skin. Evan looks up at Peter, aware that he is skating dangerously close to insubordination.

“Is he…like you?”

“I don’t serve Forsaken,” Elias answers, breaking the silence he has held so far. “But I do serve a master of my own. If you are very good, you may only get a small taste of its power today.”

Evan nods and Peter loosens his grip, letting Evan’s hair fall from his hand.

Elias looks away to Peter. “You were right, you know. He is going to make excellent breeding stock. Do you want to know if he is pregnant yet?”

A look of terror washes over Evan’s face. He begins to shake his head, but Peter places a warning hand on his shoulder. Evan stills, recognizing the threat. He has already spoken out of turn twice, and if Elias were not here, Peter would have whipped his ass raw and dropped him in the Lonely by now.

“I would love to know,” Peter answers. His other hand settles on Evan’s belly, rubbing lazy, possessive circles around it.

“Not yet, I’m afraid,” Elias says, smirking at the sudden panic dissipating into relief.

“We’ll have to work on that,” Peter responds, grinding his cock up against Evan’s ass.

“The boy is lovely. A little scrawny, I’ll admit. Undisciplined, but you are clearly making progress on that front. Otherwise, perfect. I would love to try that mouth of his. It was made to be fucked.”

An image flashes through Evan’s mind— _himself, his lips wrapped around a cock. His father’s, from the look of it. He sees how his lips grip the shaft as his mouth is dragged up and down its length. The cock is wet and slick with his own spit, and he makes soft gagging and gulping noises he makes as he struggles to breath around it. He tries to swallow as the man spills inside him, but he falters and ends up coughing on a mouthful of hot, bitter come, leaking from his mouth as he gasps for breath—_

Evan finds himself pulled back to the present as Peter’s hand wraps around his cock, stroking him slowly, and a sickening thought runs through his mind unbidden: _he had looked good like that._

“The boy is a natural-born cocksocker,” Peter says. Evan barely hears him over his heart pounding in his head.

Peter taps his finger on Evan’s mouth, signaling for him to open. Evan knows better than to disobey, but as Elias’s eyes cut into him, he freezes. As soon as he opens his mouth, Elias will _see_ how many cocks have been inside it. How many men have spilled down his throat, and how many times he obediently swallowed around them. _Like a good whore_ , a little voice inside him whispers.

Peter apparently does not have the patience to ask again. He grips Evan’s hair in one hand and his jaw in the other, prying his mouth open to display to Elias.

“We’re still working on his obedience training,” Peter laughs. “Not the easiest toy to break in.”

“That’s because your family lacks subtlety. I’m sure brute force works eventually, but a more refined approach would get you faster results."

A smile curls across Elias’s face as he turns his attention back towards Evan. “I would like to take your mouth, Evan. How does that sound?”

Peter’s hand pulls tight in his hair in warning.

“I want you to fuck my mouth, sir,” Evan responds almost by rote.

“Show some enthusiasm, Evan,” Peter orders. “It’ll take more than that to convince Elias you want it after that little display you just pulled.”

Evan moves to the floor and crawls over to Elias, licking his lips and swallowing heavily before resting his head on Elias’s thigh. He nuzzles at it before letting his mouth hang open slightly in what he hopes is a seductive look, glancing up coyly at Elias.

“Please, sir. I want you–” Evan hesitates before pushing on. “Can I please suck your cock? I want it so much.”

“Since you ask so sweetly,” Elias says with an icy smile, reaching down to unzip his trousers and take out his flaccid cock.

Evan looks at Peter. “I’ll do a better job if I can use my hands.”

“You’ll do fine without them,” Elias answers, his sharp tone making Evan flinch.

Evan leans forward, unsteady without his arms for support and balance. After a few tentative licks, Evan takes Elias’s cock into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over the velvety skin as it grew large and hard inside him. He bobs his head up and down the shaft, alternating between shallow, precise movements and deeper, sloppier movements as he takes the entire length into his mouth. He moans around the cock as he takes it into his throat, pulling a sharp gasp from Elias. Evan’s eyes water and his burns as he forces down the urge to gag and cough, reminding himself to breath through his nose. The whole time, he waits for Elias to grab his hair and roughly fuck his face, but that moment never comes. Instead, Evan becomes acutely aware that he is _performing_. Every motion, every little noise, every gag—it is all being judged.

“Finish me with your hand,” Elias orders through heavy, throaty breaths as Peter reaches behind Evan's back, untying his hands in one smooth pull. “I want to come on your face.”

Evan pulls off of Elias’s cock, now glistening wet with precome and Evan’s saliva, and begins gliding his hand up and down the length. His hands are clumsy and leaden after restrained for so long, but by this, all he needs are rough, brisk movements. He holds his mouth open like he was trained, tongue protruding slightly, and he braces himself, trying not to flinch away in nervous anticipation.

The hiss from Elias’s mouth is all the warning Evan gets as thick spurts of come shoot onto his face. Some of it lands in his mouth, salty and bitter, but most of it ends up painted across his face and in his hair. A glob of it even stuck in his eyelashes, making him blink frantically until it was gone. He looks up at Elias, almost closing his mouth before remembering he is expected to hold it open.

“Well done, Evan,” Elias says, pushing up on Evan’s chin just enough to close his mouth, which Evan takes as his signal to swallow. Elias’s eyes rake over him as he does.

Then Elias does something truly unexpected, tilting Evan’s head up even further and pulling him up into a kiss. All Evan can think about is the sticky mess on his own face, how undeniably filthy he is as his lips part under the warmth of Elias’s mouth. Elias pushes his tongue roughly inside Evan’s mouth. Tasting him. _Knowing_ him.

When Elias pulls away, Evan is left breathless, his skin crawling under the violating intimacy of it all. As he watches Elias wipe his own mouth clean, a weight grows in Evan’s stomach—a creeping awareness of how thoroughly used and ruined he has become.

Elias turns to Peter, a predatoring grin stretching across his face. “He looks gorgeous like this.”

“Wait until you see how good he looks coming on my cock,” Peter says as he stands behind Evan and he reaches down, pulling at the plug stretching Evan’s ass open.

Evan stiffens as jolt of terror flashes across his face, but Elias cups his face in one hand and tilts his chin upwards.

“It’s okay that you enjoy it, Evan. You can’t help being such a slut. There is no reason to hide how much you love getting fucked open on your uncle’s cock.”

Evan begins to whimper and shake his head out of Elias’s hand as his eyes dart around the room, watching as various nightmares from the past few days unfolded in his mind’s eye. He sees the come leaking out of his abused hole the night of his initiation after every man in the family had fucked him. He sees his mouth held flush against Peter’s crotch, mouth wrapped tight around the cock buried in his throat even as his flushed face was wet with tears, saliva, and snot. Worst of all, he sees himself arching back as Peter fucks into him, his mouth hanging open in surprised pleasure as Peter strokes his cock in time with each thrust.

Elias pulls Evan’s face back, forcing Evan to meet his eyes, and Evan trembles and begins to sob, begging it to stop. Tears streak down Evan’s face. He feels so inescapably small under the hungry, piercing intensity of Elias’s gaze. As Elias runs his hand through Evan’s hair, Evan leans into touch, letting the cooling relief of surrender break over him.

“There, there,” Elias says softly, petting his head. “If you don’t want to enjoy it, Peter can fuck you dry. Do you want that?”

“No, please,” Evan begs, shaking his head weakly.

“What do you want, then?”

Evan’s chest tightens as the answer fades into his mind.

“I want to enjoy it,” Evan says, voice shaking and eyes downcast. He hears the wet sounds of Peter slicking himself up behind him.

“Good boy,” Elias says. “And why do you want to enjoy it?”

“Because–” Evan’s breath hitches as he feels the hot, blunt head of Peter’s cock press against his hole, but he pushes on, the answer reverberating in his head. “Because I’m a filthy slut, and this is what I was made for.”

Evan tries to close his eyes as he braces himself for the splitting pain he knows is coming, but he cannot look away so long as Elias holds his gaze. He cries out as Peter pushes inside him with a rough, animal groan, gasping as Peter fucks him open and fills him up inch by inch.

“You were right,” Elias says, his eyes full of hunger and cruel delight. “He is lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: A bicycle built for two (evan is the bicycle)


End file.
